


My Manager

by Myx



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Worship, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: A brief glimpse into the way the Trainers became the Trainers.





	My Manager

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don't own anything.

"You know, you might just end up being the death of me, you impossibly gorgeous and alluring man. The way you so effortlessly move up and down the aisle is just so intoxicating; it is almost like floating, or, at the very least some sort of otherworldly movement that cannot be properly explained. You're so delicious and I wish I could just take a bite out of you. I envision what it would be like to taste the mixture of salt and sweat on your skin as I kiss every available square inch of your warm, supple, and freckly skin. I want to worship you so you know how much I care about you and because I have a feeling that no one has dedicated this much time to you, my Manager. I want you to know how good you feel in my arms and how utterly detectable you taste on my lips because words fail to properly grasp and explain how good that feels and how tasty you are, my Manager. You deserve it; you deserve  _all_ of it. You deserve to be treasured, to be cherished, and worshiped like the fucking ginger god you are, my Manager. I love feeling your skin become blushy gooseflesh as I delicately caress you. Seeing you quiver with anticipation, your lips, swollen from all the kisses we've shared, part, and your eyes, hungry for more, is one of the reasons why I do this, my Manager. The amount of compassion that I feel for you cannot be measured and cannot be expressed in a quantifiable way." 

The Manager's breathing, which had been deep and long, went to quick and shallow at the conclusion of the Driver's confession to him. He tried to find his voice, "You, you really mean all of that, Driver?"

The Driver, who had been facing the Manager, petting his hair, propped himself up on his elbow and began, "Of course, my Manager. I meant every single word of it. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want to show you how much you mean to me." He paused, and cupped part of the Manager's face with his hand. "I want you to feel as good as I do when I'm around you; I want to project what I'm feeling onto you."

"I love what you're projecting onto me, Driver." A blanket of protection fell over the Manager as the Driver gently caressed his cheek with his fingers. After a few moments, the Manager spoke again. "Life hasn't always been, well, great for me, Driver. I've had a lot of setbacks in life, a lot of failures, but you...you just came in with your silly face and with your words-" 

"My silly face and words, Manager?" The Driver asked, while trying his hardest not to giggle.

"Hey! This is my bit. Can you not?"

"Right. Yeah. As you were."

"You just came in with your silly face and with your words and I want this and need this to be real. I mean, I know that you're real, but I want what we have to be real, Driver."

"What are you implying?"

"I...really don't know. I guess I don't know how to ask for this quite yet. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want us to be officially an us."

"You want me to ask you out, Manager?"

"Yes." The Manager replied breathlessly. "I need you to say yes instead of me worrying that I'm going to wake up from this dream and just go back to the way I was before you sauntered into my life, Driver."

"Alright then." The Driver stopped caressing the Manager's cheek, and the Driver moved the Manager so they were facing each other. "Do you, Manager, want to go out with me?"

"Yes. Please."

"Good."


End file.
